With Midnight's Touch
by Grace Pearl
Summary: When Caroline's Mother gets out of hand and the story takes a different twist. Yukari has taken a stand and a new future is ahead. This story is well worth your time. R
1. On the Scissors Point

Chapter 1: New Winds

Grace Pearl

disclaimer: I don not nor ever will own the Paradise Kiss characters. They are purely Ai Yazawa's though if I may say so myself I have tried to be true to here style yet slowly shift it to my own plots. Thank you Ai Yazawa for creating Paradise Kiss.

Key : "" talk

''thoughts (mostly Yukari)

setting or scene change

**A week after the fashion show**

'It has been a week since the show.'

'And George hasn't call once.'

'There must be an explanation. Or he is being a sneaky bastard and hoping I'll pine for him'

Yukari gets up out of bed an gets ready for school. She has a long skin regiment now. One of the many ways she has changed

Dressed and ready to go she walks down the stairs slowly. Not making eye contact with the two people she is expecting to be in the kitchen.

He little brother cheerfully starts, "Morning Yuka- What happen to your face?!" he screeches to a stop. His usually know-it-all face not quite in shock. Yukari's bruises were becoming a usual part of the day.

"Nothing," she smiles painfully not even noticing the searing in her check, "Don't worry about it." Grabbing an apple out of a basket on the table she starts to walk out. She doesn't notice her mother's shaking hands or the angry look of hatred on her face. Feeling stronger and more resigned she proudly walks out and toward school.

On the train she begins the complex unraveling of her own stupidity and inexperience.

'Maybe if I had done things for my self things wouldn't have progressed the way they have.'

She watches a couple siting across from her holding hands, smiling and then snuggling.

'What was wrong with me? What did I ever do wrong? I tried to be what he wanted and at the same time my own person. Complicated S.O.B.'

Actually thinking this time and about herself for once. She begins to realize the real problem.

' George should like me for me. Why do I have to please him? I'm the one who hurts all the time. He is always saying nasty things to make _me_ cry. If he doesn't like me I should just move one.'

'Since he hasn't called I'll take that as saying we're over.' She smiled evilly. 'I won't chase him, not any more. He can date anyone he wants. And so can I.'

Her already too sadistic smile grew. She walked of the train having conquered herself, shoulders back, head in the air, determined and independent. A few people stared or did a double take when she walked by. Yukari happily enlightened hardly even notices. Smiling attractively now, she feels good about herself and her assertiveness. Her natural beauty and the person she could be showing finally.

Tokumori Hiroyuki strolls into school not particularly paying attention. Ready for another day. Looking a little sad. As he reaches the classroom he sees Yukari. 'She looks different, better, but still gorgeous.' He smirked, showing his quirky side. 'She is hear early today' he noted.

"Hi,' he started, "this is new."

She smiled, "I need to have a good back up plan, so I guess I will have to actually work in school."

"Sounds about right," he took the seat next to her even though it wasn't his regular seat. She turned and smiled. Then he saw it. "What happened?! Who hit you? Was it ...mr. Unmentional? He was getting angry fast but logic told him that there wasn't a thing he could do in school so he switched to worry.

Laughing at his attentiveness, "No, no, it wasn't George. I haven't seen him in a while." She smiled coyly.

"If you protecting him you shouldn't be. No one has the right to hurt some one else," he seriously plowed, some of the other early birds turning an ear or eye in their direction.

"It wasn't George. It was my mother." Yukari said calmly, not lookin him in the eye but down at her desk. Still persisting with the infuriating smile and sorting through her papers.

"Your Mother?!' Tokumori asked in a whispered shock.

"Uh, huh," she replied still calm.

"That is against the law. You can turn her in. There are people to help you. You can go live with relatives or by yourself your almost an adult anyway. We'll find-"

"No we won't," she cut in.

"Why not," Anger coming back with her uncooperation.

"My little brother needs her." She cooly interjected.

"Oh." Stunned silence. "Isn't there anyone you can turn to," Tokumori asked. She was acting more mature. There were no tears or outbursts. This was the more mature Yukari. He was glad she was taking responsibility though he still would have like to take care of her.

The past week had been strange and eventful. She had been worried, distraught and angry. Their Friendship had been reinforced. She had begun to rely on him.

"I'm going to look for my dad. Actually, I know where he is. My mom was hiding letters from him in her room." She was very determined now. She had a plan.

"Where is he now? Do you need help?" Hiro offered.

"No, I'm going to write to him. He is currently living in the Shinjuku District now."

"If you need any help at all. You can always ask," he promised.

"You always worry about me too much." She laughed "Oh there is one thing."

"Yes," he waited as she deliberated.

"It's a lot to ask given your past." Warning signs going off in his head. He knew what was coming. "Miwako asked me to the movies. I think out of pity. I know Arashi is coming." She started to rush like the old Yukari. "Its tonight and I was hoping you would go with me." She looke up hopefully.

He knew he would regret it later but he said it anyway, "Sure, I'd be glad to."

Class was about to start. So Yukari was left alone with her thoughts. Miraculously she concentrated on work through the whole day.

George got up on Friday. Way to early, actually he planned it. He was meeting Kaori for coffee before school. He was really worried about Yukari. She hadn't called him since the show night. He hated to admit to even himself to others but he missed her. But like he was ever going to show attachment to anyone. He didn't want to end up like his mother. Disgustingly obsessed and clingy, but he did miss her, a lot.

Kaori was different now. More fun and accomidating. He used to be amused by her (the great George would never have a crush). Now she was still attractive, but not his greatest desire. With out Yukari, she might just do. Yukari not calling bothered him. She always ended up calling.

He and Kaori had spent almost every night together. Being friends and catching up. He had even taken her to the studio on Tuesday.

Miwako was still talking to Yukari. She had no reason to come to the studio now the show was over but Miwako and her were good friends. Miwako had seemed bothered on Tuesday and had been stiff to George. Did that mean she was mad that George was spending time with Kaori and not Yukari? Did Yukari say something to her? Probably making a girl jealouse meant when they made up it would be grand. George knew this. But now on Friday, a whole week later, she still hadn't called.

"Hi. It is way to early. You are ungodly to want to meet at this hour."

"Kaori, its only 6:30." He smirked.

"Only, you must be kinding." She grimaced.

They laughed over croissants and headed to school in Georges car. Kaori was the speaker all week in the Lecture hour. She was telling about her classes in England. So she walked up to the teachers lounge. George headed to his honors design class.

"George!"

"Oh, Miwako I didn't see you there. Good morning angel," he purred

"George, why haven't you called Caroline? She has been very sad," Miwako demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Really. I'm sorry I haven't had the time. She should have called me," George said pretending to be surprised. Inwardly he was smiling. 'She does miss me.'

"Miwako and Arashi invited Caroline to the movies tonight. You have to come too." She narrowed her eyes, looking like a very scary fairy.

"Well, if you insist." He said in a patronizing tone. With a looked of mixed pity and sympathy, he patter her hair, twirling a strand around his finger.

"Miwako means it." She said sadly. "Be nice."

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Arashi wasn't speaking to George or was avoiding him. He was angry that George had hurt Yukari. Usually the girls ,or guys, that George dated were not friends of the group. So they did not care too much about what happen. But everyone had grown to love the naive Yukari. To see her treated this way by another friends made them angry. Isabella was a little worried about Yukari too.

"I think she thought you chose Kaori over her, so she is staying away." She mothered, "George that girl is in love with you and your slowly breaking her heart. You really shouldn't treat her like that."

"Isabella, darling, don't worry your heart about it."

"It was cruel not to call her. Why does she have to call you anyway, why can't you call her?" She looked at him sadly. "Have you really moved onto Kaori? Hmm, I really thought you and Carrie would have lasted longer." sigh

"Isabella darling have I told you how beautiful you are? Worrying so will give you wrinkles. There is nothing the matter between Yukari and me."

But unfortunately he was wrong. Miwako talked to Yukari all though lunch, and texted each other during after noon classes. She almost cried because Caroline was giving up on George. She tried to talk her out of it, but failed. She was determined to fix it though. Arashi told her not to but couldn't budge her determination.

Dear Dad,

This is your daughter Yukari. I have only recently discovered your letters to us. I'm terribly sorry for not keeping in touch or writing sooner. I'm hoping we can meet. Please give me a call. I still am using the cell phone you bought for me

Love Your Daughter,

Yukari

'Hiro and I met at a café down the street from the theater. I showed him the letter as we walked to it.'

"It's perfect for the situation." He proclaimed, "Not too formal, not too long, sweet and too the point."

"Thanks," we walked in silence.

"I was wondering... I hope I'm not prying. What is going on with you and your boyfriend? Why aren't you going to the movies with him? I know there was trouble during the week but I would have thought you guys would make up." Yukari smiled wistfully, she was getting good at those mysterious smiles.

"As far as I'm concerned we are no longer together, if we ever were. I invited you today because you are my close friend and you help me figure my self out."

Hiro was happy they were apart, Yukari and her boyfriend, but he was worried about her. She was technically on the rebound. When she had been talking a blush had began to creep up on her face. Lots of people had told him that she had liked him, maybe it was true.

"So what happened between you and him to make it permanent?"

"Oh ...well... I've decided I don't like the way he treats me, and ... he went to meet another girl and hasn't talk to me since. He probably forgot I even existed. I wonder if I replaced some other girl?" She was laughing but it didn't reach her face it was just sound. She smiled sadly.

'She still has feelings for him.' He realized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This whole experience has forced me to grow up." He smiled and she smiled back.

"CAROLINE!!!" A pink fairy plowed into Yukari.

"Hi Miwako, have you been waiting long?"

Hiro smiled, 'She is really good. She should be an actress.' Arashi strolled up slowly. Miwako was a little shocked to see him and didn't really know what to say.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see Hiro.

"Sorry," Yukari filled in, "I invited Hiro to see the movie with us. Hope your not angry."

"How have you been doing?" Arashi plowed. "I saw your mother a couple days ago." Yukari was grateful for his helpfulness.

"Miwako doesn't want to miss the movie. Lets go!" She smiled.

They bought their tickets and some popcorn and soda. In the theater they sat down Hiro, Yukari, Miwako and Arashi. Before the lights dimmed Yukari thought she saw someone with blue hair, but stopped before finishing that thought.

'Don't even go there.'

Miwako tapped her arm. "Caroline, have you talk to George?" She whispered as the previews started.

'Speak of the devil.' "No I haven't talk to him a long time. Miwako...I think its over. No.. I know its over. At least for me. Sorry, but I'm done waiting. I really thought it might work, but he's not what I need right now." Yukari tried her patented smile, then realized no one could see it in the dark.

"I'm sorry Caroline."

'I know she really is sorry but I wish we could just not talk about it. I don't want her pity. This taught me to take more care of my self. I just need to practice.' "I can't say I'm surprised. George has always did what he wanted. I thought we might have had something but I was wrong. That's okay." Tears started to form in her eyes she should have well enough alone. 'I was doing so well.' "'Scuse me."

"Caroline are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be right back." She had plans to go to the bathroom but didn't make it before she was to gone to care. Hiro found her in a dark hallway that led to an emergency exit. She was curled up and shaking.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," he said soothingly. Picking her up into his arms he started to walk out.

"But Miwako, Arashi and the movie." She blubbered into his chest.

"They'll understand." He carried her through the doors and hailed a taxi. She was almost asleep and was snuggling against his chest. What he didn't see was the blue haired man in the jag watching them from across the street.

Hiro didn't know where Yukari lived, he could always go into her bag and dig out her ID, but her really didn't want too. Her mother didn't seem to be the most pleasant person. So he carried her sleeping body into his apartment. At least his parents weren't in town and wouldn't be for a the weekend. He tucked her into his own bed. When a phone range. Not his but hers.

"Hello?"

Silence

"Hello?"

He hung up. It began to ring again. groan

"Hello?"

"Who is this?!" A high pitched voice squeaked. "Where is my daughter?"

"Mrs. Hayasaka. My name is Tokumori Hiroyuki. I'm Yukari's classmate. She fell asleep during our study session and I brought her to my house because I didn't know where she lived." He lied through his teeth. "Would you like to come pick her up?"

"No, wake her up and you tell her to get home _right_ now!" click

'Well that was a fun experience. What do I do now?'

He decided then he couldn't let Yukari go home if she was being abused. He would let her stay at his house and they would figure something out tomorrow.

He was too late. He should have listened to Miwako. No one had ever stood up to his treatment before, at least not really. He had neglected her too much. He only meant to make her a little jealous like she had to him. 'Your playboy tendencies have finally caught up with you.' a voice that sounded like Isabella said to him.

"Quiet."

Great now he was talking to him self. It pained him to see her being carried by that boy . Even more to know she had been crying. Her tear covered face glistening in the moonlight. How was he ever going to fix this. He watched them leave in a taxi. Yukari was snuggle in What-ever-his-name-is's lap. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, utterly disappointed in himself.

To be continued

I wrote this a long time ago if you really want me to keep up the story let me know!


	2. New Beginnings Freshly cut cloth

Chapter 2:On the Scissors Point

Grace Pearl

disclaimer: I don not nor ever will own the Paradise Kiss characters. They are purely Ai Yazawa's though if I may say so myself I have tried to be true to here style yet slowly shift it to my own plots. Thank you Ai Yazawa for creating Paradise Kiss.

Key : "" talk

''thoughts (mostly Yukari)

setting or scene change

Saturday Morning the Tokumori Apartment

Yukari woke up on Saturday. The sun was coming in through a window over a desk that wasn't her's.

"Uh oh," she stumbled out of bed still in her ruffled shirt and jeans, "Hello." She tried uncertainly out the door.

"Hey, your awake," Hiro said brightly sticking his head out of the another room. He was setting a table in that room that could have only been the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad your dealing with it." He had cooked noodles. She grabbed the pitcher of tea before he could reach it and poured two cups. "Your mother called."

"Oh no," she covered her face, then peaked out from between her fingers. "What did she say?"

"Well, she wanted me to wake you and tell you to go home." He ate some more. "I didn't want to hand you over to her. She sounds unpleasant."

"Is that so." She kept quiet and ate.

" I called your father." He waited for a reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"Really?" She perked up "How... How did you get his number? Where did you find him? What did you say?"

He had expected that, "Well I looked up his name and address which gave me that number. I called his house and left a message he called me back right away and wanted to meet with you." All this he said with a sort of sweet sarcasm. "I told him you would meet him in my family store. You two can have lunch this afternoon."

She looked at him unable to speak ( her mouth being stuffed with food didn't help.) While Hiro talked she forgot how to chew, to deep in thought. Finally needing to respond she chewed, choked it down and said quietly, "Thank you, your always looking out for me." Embarrassed she couldn't meet his eyes.

"No problem. You'll need clothes." He said getting down to business. "Miwako called, worried, already this morning and we need to get to school, but you don't have your uniform."

She laughed at herself. ' I knew this is would happen again. At least I'm more prepared.' Yukari had left a spare uniform at Miwako's house not to mention may other necessary items. Over there last month all her possessions that were dear to her had been moved to the spare room at Mikako's house.

"You can stay here this weekend. My parent's won't be home til Monday." Hiro began to do the dishes.

"Let me help." She tried to take away the dishes in his hands unsuccessfully.

"No, go call Miwako back and figure out what your going to do." He resounded firmly. Completely ignoring her then and finishing cleaning up.

She walked out of the kitchen, this time really looking at the living space. It was stylish. She didn't know if she could picture Hiro's parents. She was pulling out her cell phone when she saw a picture on the desk. Yukari hit 2 and pushed call.

RING

'Hiro's mom is beautiful.'

RING

'His dad is pretty handsome too.'

RING

'Maybe I'll get to meet them?'

RING

"Morning! Caroline!" Miwako said almost too brightly.

"Morning Miwako, thanks for checking up on me last night."

"Miwako was worried when you did not come back," her tone expressing what she just said.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Well, Miwako will bring your things to Hiro's house now!"

"Thanks, do you need directions?"

"No, Miwako knows where it is."

"Okay thanks again."

"See you soon!" click

The water shut off in the kitchen.

'Oh my.'

'smooch'

"Bye bye Arashi. Miwako is going to Caroline!"

"Wait a bloomin' minute! Isn't Yukari at Hiro's" the mose suspicious and almost hurt look crossed his face.

"Yes," Miwako said meekly.

"Let's go." He picked up his back and took the one with Yukari's stuff from her hand, making for the door.

George who had been "sleeping" on the couch got up."So your going to see Yukari?"

"Uh huh. George do you want to come with us?" She smiled happily.

He grabbed his jaket and walked away, deep in thought, not even acknowledging Miwako, right out the door Arashi was holding open.

"Hmm," said a troubled Miwako.

" Get a move on, Miwako. I don't want to hold bloomin' door all day," Arashi said calmly.

"Hello Miwako! Arashi! I'm glad you guys came."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Arashi said stiffly.

"Hiro was showimg me some pictures of you guys when you were younger. Your all so cute!"

'Well, at least she seems happy.' Arashi thought.

"Miwako brought all your clothes!"

"Thank you. Sorry to cause so much trouble."

"Miwako and Arashe don't mind!" Miwako said Cherrily.

"We 'ave t' get t' school. We'll be late now," Arashi said passively as if it were a suggestion and not a request or demand.

"Sorry we can't stay!" Miwako said still really cheery, "Miwako will call you during lunch!"

"Thanks again! I'll talk to you later." Yukari shut the door as Hiro finally walked out of his room, fully dressed in his uniform.

"They left already?" She nodded her head. "No I guessed that they wouldn't." He looked calm but was tinged with saddness.

"I'm going to change." Yukari said trying to turn the mood around.

"'Kay, if you need anything let me know," Hiro said, his serious face back in action.

'Always calm and composed this one'

Outside of the apartment George sad in his car. It was parked down the street. He watched Miwako and Arashi walk away hand in hand. He'd had hoped to see a glimpse of her but she was still in the apartment.

He asked himself, 'what am I doing here? I never chase girls. What has become of me?' He tipped his hat and made his way to school. As he turned around the corner Yukari and Hiro made thier way down the steps. Yukari stops and looks around. The smell of George's Cologne is in the air.

Everyone at their respective schools, the wind blowing naked branches, white crystalline drops floated to the ground.

Yukari and Hiro had been leaning against a heater their backs to the window when a classmate exclaimed "It's snowing!"

The students crowded the windows to see this anomaly. It almost never snowed in Tokyo.

Meanwhile on the other side of town at Yaza Arts, the natural expressions class duct into an awning. George looked at the gray sky thinking about how ironic snow was considering the frozen state of his hear and relationship with Yukari. A relationship that had begun to mean to much to him. Still not admitting it but loves thorns had dug into his heart and threatened to rip it to shred's what would happen when the ice between them melted ? and would his heart drip away with the melted ice?

Right at that very moment George stared to sketch designs for a new line dedicated to a cold heart.

During the day Yukari had scored a 95 on a math test. The best she had ever done. She smiled as she changed her shoes. Her scores were not the only things improving and every one was noticing. Two guys had asked her out on dates, since she seemed more approachable. Today she had made plans to go shopping the next day.

Hiro was waiting for her at the main entrance. He had prep school but he was still walking her to the store where she was meeting her dad. After some debate he finally left finally left for class when they had waited a while. She stood inside the store looking at some of the products. When he showed up.

He looked healthier and younger. He looked around for her anxiously. Yukari had missed him so much. She barreled from behind a heap of rice and into his arms.

"Odosan!" She pressed her face into his chest. He hugged her back.

"Yukari," he said slowly but still full of emotion. "I missed you too."

"Why did you leave?" She said near tears.

" Yukari, you should know why," he said sadly, "but even with all the reasons, it doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know," she conceded into his chest because she hadn't let go yet.

"Come on. Lets get something to eat." She stopped her death grip on him and let him lead her to a table at the back of the store. "Well how have you been? How is your brother and mother?"

Yukari didn't know exactly how to start, "They are both doing well. I'm having problems with mom which is mainly why I contacted you..." She stopped and couldn't go on.

They ordered tea and coffee. Yukari had some tomato soup and her father had a bowl of miso. When the waitress left, Yukari's father started nervously, "What happened with you mother? I can't imagine you searching me out because of your brother." He diverted his eyes shamefully.

With a deep breath and all the courage she could manage, Yukari said, "Lately Oka-san has been ... really abusive." There was a silence.

"Your mother is a very strict women. What did you have in mind when you called me?" He was unsure where to go or what to do.

Yukari was relieved that he believed her and that he might be willing to help her. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do, but anything would be better than what had been going on. "I want to be a model." He was a little shocked. "There are some people who believe I can be successful and they are willing to help me."

"Okay, will you continue school? What do you need to fulfill your dream?" He was surprised and didn't know where to go. He hadn't expected this, actually he hadn't really known what to expect.

"I will finish High School, but I may not go to college. To model I need a parent's permission because I am underage right now. I don't know where I'm going to live. I was hoping I could live with you?" Now she was tentative. There were so many dreams she had just laid out on the table and she didn't know which ones would be successful.

Her father was deep in thought. Their food had come and already cooled. "Where are you staying now?"

"I'm staying with a friend from school."

"Is it okay if you stay there a little longer? I'm going to need some time to make some arrangements."

"Okay, I don't think it will be a problem."

" I don't think I will be good for you to stay with me," her face dropped, "but I may be able to arrange for you to have your own apartment and to be taken care of." He smiled bittersweetly, "The only good thing about my leaving your mother is that I have become more successful. How do you feel about living with yourself?"

"That would be fine." She smiled, 'it might me better that way'. "I will be great living by myself. "

"Well, then wonderful. Let me make the arrangements."

They parted on a promise and both parties had high hopes. They had talked more about what had been going on and how life had been. Yukari received the signature she needed and went strait to Ms. Shimamoto's Agency and turned it in.

"Well Yukari, this is good news. I never thought your mother would relent." Then she saw it. "So ...not your mother but your father." She raised her eyebrow in question, saying don't make me have to ask you, but I have to know.

"My mother and I have been having some domestic problems. How can I put this lightly...she is very abusive." At this Ms. Shimamoto became pensive. "It wasn't very bad, but I decided enough was enough. I am going to do what I want." She smiled to lighten what she had just said.

"Well, how are things with you father? I had wondered when you mother had she he was on a business trip."

"He is trying to arrange for me to have my own apartment and he will be paying for my expenses. He had been sending money to my brother and I but my mother always intercepted it. It seems he is more well off now than before."

"Well this is good. Has he found a place for you to live? I actually have a space you maybe able to rent from me. This does seem to be your lucky day. We have an apartment that the agency owns. Actually it was my own but now I live on the floor under the agency I don't know what to do with it. It is rather large and the rent it quite a sum but I do not expect you to pay all of it. Only partial."

"Wow thank you Ms. Shimamoto! This is good news."

"Also this comes at a wonderful time. I just received a job that will need several girls. I had you in mind but did not think you would have been able too, but I put your name down anyway. It is for a Men's magazine."

The world around Yukari spun and she was put through a whirl wind of events. He father agreed to her apartment. She began to be requested for jobs. It was hard to keep up in school but it was her goal to graduate. Hiro was very supportive in fact he even came to some of her shoots. George was silent as usual in fact she hadn't seen him in months. Miwako frequently stayed the night at Yukari's new place. It was a flat. There were 5 bedrooms, 2 and ½ bathes, a large kitchen, living room, and den. Surprisingly the inside was very traditional to old Japanese houses. Her mother had not tried to get in touch with her. Truthfully she still believed that Yukari would come back on her own. What she did not notice was that all of Yukari's prized possessions that had not already been moved to Mikako's were gone. Her closet was completely empty except for a few old dresses and clothes her mother a shrewishly chosen. When she finally got a break from school work, model work, and the appearances she was required to make she decided to go see who was at paradise.

When Yukari reached the steps leading down to Paradise Kiss, she heard a low murmur of voices. The door was open a crack and radiated heat. A glimpse through the crack showed a large gathering of people working at sewing, machines, cutting patterns, and seemingly having a good time. Bewildered the thought to leave crossed her mind, but just at the moment. Isabelle came down the stairs behind her.

"Well isn't this a surprise! Caroline! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been hiding your self?" Isabelle was so excited that Yukari didn't notice that she had been slyly shuttled into Parakiss. The murmur of talk diminished to whisper's. Everyone turned to look at the new comer with interest, jealousy and curiosity.

"Oh well I thought I would stop by and see everyone, but you seem to be so busy right now." She said glancing at the large congregation nervously.

"Oh my you haven't been here since we became a corporation. Well let me tell you our delightful little story!" As they walked toward the back room. Whisper's grew "Who is she?" "She looks like that new model." "Nah, it couldn't be." "I heard she used to model for them." "No way" "Wow she is pretty."

It turned out that the back room was now Isabella's office. George had finally got the funding he needed from a designer that saw his work in America. The American had remembered what it was like to be an upstart new designer and took pity on George. He had given them the start up money of A MILLION DOLLARS! They had opened 3 boutiques and the old hang out had become their sweat shop of sorts. The workers were Yaza Arts students looking for a chance. George was usually at the largest of their three stores and Arashi and Miwako handled the others. While Isabella held down the home front. Yukari was so surprised. She congratulated Isabella profusely and told her to relay the same sentiments to the other three. Isabella refused to let her leave until she was introduced to what George called the slaves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce Yukari Hayasaka. Also know as the model Caroline. "There were lots of gasps. "She had agreed to show you what we work for." Yukari looked at Isabella suspiciously.

"I have?" she murmured under her breathe.

"Yes you have." Isabelle whispered just as quietly.

Yukari was tricked into doing a fashion show of all of George's new design's. What was odd was that as Yukari was dazzeled by each piece of art and wonderment. She noticed touches of Arashi and Miwako in everything. She also noticed that George had cultured a way for his artistically eccentric outfits to become the fashion of the masses. This was a true accomplishment. For an artist of George's talent to be able to reign himself in. She wished that they were still speaking and that she could tell him herself.

Ladies and Gentlemen this is the next chapter. I felt kinda bad I lost the Ai yazawa mood. I'M SO SORRY! If it sucks tell me. If its stupid tell me. And if you think I should quite now. Lemme know... Thanks to all those who encouraged me. This chapter is all yours!

Much Love, Gracie!


	3. Threading the Needle

Chapter 3: Threading the Needle

It has come to my attention that I have made a grievous mistake. It isn't life threatening but I'm embarrassed. Which thanks to Dark Deity can be fixed or at least patched up. Also another embarrassing issue…I cannot spell. I know it is awful. Thank you Elizabeth Elliot for mentioning that. I probably would have never realized my sloppiness. Thanks to animix-chix, Graceless, Joyce Mason, Sesshylover16, Magical Girl, silver stripes, Poppy, Tara, Silentcries628, aznxbubblexgirl, shadow, novey-chan, and atlanta's apples, Thank you for reviewing! YOU ROCK!

Grace Pearl

disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own the Paradise Kiss characters. They are purely Ai Yazawa's, though if I may say so myself I have tried to be true to here style yet slowly shift it to my own plots. Thank you Ai Yazawa for creating Paradise Kiss.

Key : "" talk

''thoughts (mostly Yukari)

setting or scene change

This scene is dedicated to Dark Deity

That night Yukari met up with Miwako and Arashi. "Why didn't you tell me about this! What your doing is amazing!" Yukari's face was lit up. After her faliure to understand the group and her mistake in support at the contest she had been careful to stay as neutral as possible. They were at Yukari's apartment enjoying some Chinese take out, Yukari's treat to herself for the week.

Arashi laughed and said, "What would you have done if we had told you?" His eyes crinkling he stated, "You might have gotten distracted and tried to help us that is what."

"Besides, Caroline, Miwako wanted to surprise you!" But under her breath Miwako said "and George asked us not to." Arashi's face flashed a worried glance before saying. "Hey Lets CELEBRATE!"

Yeah I know cheese but it works right? As I was writing this I thought to myself it I had pretended that my mistake was part of the story line I might have gotten away with it…Nah I wouldn't do that!

When the driver came to get Yukari the next morning, Arashi was looking for a hangover cure and Miwako was still sleeping in one of the spare room. She left with a wave to Arashi and headed down the elevator. Today's job was for Happy Berry! It was most likely a bad idea to have that party the night before but she had not been able to help herself. This Happy Berry Fashion show was one she had been looking forward to since it was the second job she was offered. Since it was mid July, the location of the show was in a pavilion and partially outside. Today was actually practice for the show tomorrow.

'If I make it through today I promise I will go to bed early and even go through my entire skin rejuvenation regiment. '

The strange part was that when she got in the care there was some one else and it wasn't that another person being picked up was strange, because Yukari had done a few shoots with a couple other girls in the agency, what was strange was that it was a male model and the strangest part of all was that…it was George.

Yes, I know this is mean but what can I say right now I'm dead tired! I will do little scenes from now on. I don't seem to have the attention span for the really long chapters so from now it is going to be scenes.


End file.
